


Short Stop

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Tour Bus Escapades [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tokio Hotel tour bus makes a short stop, but Bill gets more than he bargained for while strolling off by himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stop

The steady sway of the bus coming to a halt awoke Bill from sleep. He rolled over in his bunk, still half asleep as Gustav began to move around, always the one who got up first.   
“What's going on?” He asked in a groan.  
“We're stopping at a gas station.” Gustav informed as he pulled on a jacket.   
“A gas station?” He heard Tom say from the bed. He sounded far too excited for just a gas station, but they were all sick of riding on the bus. They were in the middle of Germany, on a long stretch that had little in the way of hotels and gas stations... or venues. They had been cooped up on the bus together long enough to get on each others nerves, but Bill knew they weren't really irritable towards each other.   
They all began to climb out of their bunks, rushing towards the door of the bus. The feeling of warm, night air hit Bill's face, feeling undeniably good. He stood in the parking lot for a moment, head tilted back and his arms stretched out.   
“Finally, a real bathroom.” Georg was grumbling as he passed. Bill laughed and followed after them.   
The gas station was small and mostly empty since it was the middle of the night. The cashier, however, nearly had a meltdown when she realized that Germany's favorite band was in her store. Happy to see another human being besides each other, the guys generously handed over their autographs and posed for a picture. After all the excitement was over, Bill wandered down the aisles, snatching a few snacks from the shelves. He squealed in excitement when he found his favorite candy, Skittles, in the midst of the candy aisle.   
He brought them back up to the register and paid for the items, then meandered back outside, eating the tasty treat and smoking a cigarette. Georg and Gustav were still inside and the rest of the crew were standing around talking and smoking, but Tom seemed to have disappeared. Looking around, Bill called out for his brother. He had lost track of him somewhere after they had taken the picture with the cashier.   
“Tom?” He was about to glance around the side of the bus when he felt a hand grab him. He gave a cry as he was yanked behind the bus. He dropped his cigarette and a half of his Skittles scattered onto the grass. He was about to cry out again when hand slapped over his mouth and he pushed against the side of the bus.  
“Hush.” The hiss of Tom's voice was immediately recognizable and Bill stopped fighting. When Tom removed his hand, Bill demanded, “What are you doing? You made me drop my Skittles!”  
“Quiet.” Tom repeated, holding a finger to his lips. “Or someone will know we're back here.”  
Bill was about to protest again, but silenced when he realized what Tom's intent was. The last time they had been able to engage in a good round of fucking had been a couple of days ago and they had managed to pull it off in the tiny bathroom aboard the bus. Now, Tom wanted a repeat, except behind the tour bus, which was even more risky than the bathroom.   
“Tom,” Bill whispered. “We'll get caught for sure.”   
“Nuh-uh.” Tom insisted. “Look,” He reached into his pocket. “I came prepared this time.”  
Bill stared, wide-eyed at the bottle of lube in Tom's hand. The last time they had used hand soap in the bathroom that had the aftereffect of bubbles for days.   
“Come on. Drop your pants.” Tom said, snatching the Skittles from Bill's hand.  
Bill swallowed hard, suddenly engulfed by desire. He forgot completely about the crew on the other side of the bus, about Georg and Gustav who could come back from the bathroom at any time. The moment Tom had pulled out the lube, he had known he was done for.   
Tom pushed up against him and Bill could feel his erection stabbing him in the hip from underneath the baggy pants. Tom's mouth came down hastily upon his his, the kiss sloppy and full of desire. Bill could barely respond as Tom's hands slid up under his t-shirt, grabbing at his nipples in harsh pinches. Bill squirmed, trying to hold back moans that rose up in throat. With shaking hands, he reached between them, fumbling with his pants. He got the zipper down before Tom's hands shoved his own out of the way. Tom hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Bill's boxers and yanked both his underwear and his pants down. The cool night air rushed over his heated skin, caressing the flesh to throb even harder. Tom grasped at his suddenly erect cock, his fingers squeezing tightly, pulling hard.   
“Tom...” Bill whispered, before pressing his lips together. He grabbed onto the front of Tom's shirt, his hips arching up against Tom's hand. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to breath correctly, but he couldn't with Tom jacking him off behind the tour bus. “Tom,” He said again, opening his eyes, “F-fuck me...”   
Tom's face was close to his, his eyes dark with desire.   
“God, I wish we had more time.” He growled, rubbing Bill twice more before letting go. “Come here.” He said, grabbing Bill and pulling him down onto the grass. Bill was breathing hard as he found himself on his hands and knees on the prickly grass with his pants tangled around his thighs. Tom dropped to the ground behind him and Bill could hear the lube opening. He gasped in a breath as Tom's fingers pressed against him. He groaned before immediately clamping his mouth shut. He couldn't let anyone hear or they were done for.   
Tom's slick fingers delved into him, finding Bill immediately open and wanting. He pressed two in, grinding them hard, searching for Bill's prostate. Bill's arms gave out and he lowered himself to his elbows, freeing up his hands to cover his mouth. He stared hard at the ground, his palm pressed hard against his lips. He could smell the earth, the scent of dirt and grass, but more than that, he could smell Tom, the most delicious scent in the world.   
Tom grabbed onto his hip and held tight as he pressed his fingers in and out of Bill's body, eliciting sounds that only served to arouse them both further.  
“Are you wet for me?” Tom whispered, shoving three fingers into him. Bill's back arched and muffled a moan that almost sounded like a sob. “You're gonna be wet when I put my cock in you.” Tom went on and Bill thought he might come, right there in the grass with Tom whispering such naughty, but arousing things in his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut, rocking back and forth. His ass tilted back in time for Tom's fingers to slam forward and Bill tore at the grass, causing dirt to gather under his acryllics.   
“Tom...” He moaned, lowering his hand long enough to gasp, “Please...”  
“Fuck.” Tom whispered, and pulled hand back. “You don't know what you do to me, Bill.” He said. Bill pressed his forehead against the grass, trying to catch his breath before Tom slammed back into him, this time with his cock.   
Tom was nearly shaking and he tore his own pants open and pushed away every stitch of clothing from his aching cock. He pushed his oversized shirt out of the way and opened the lube again, this time covering his cock in the lukewarm liquid. He grabbed Bill's hips, nearly yanking him off the ground as he pulled him up against his cock. Bill's elbows skidded on the ground as Tom drove into him, pushing them both forward. Bill held back a cry as Tom set off at the wild pace.   
His desire was clearly out of control and Bill wondered how long he had been thinking about this, maybe planning it. He clearly at thought far ahead enough to stick the lube in his pocket before they got off the bus. Bill groaned, thinking that he had been so naïve, walking along eating his Skittles and smoking his cigarette. Now what had become of either of those items? Remembering their last tryst in the bathroom, and thinking about the one occurring now, Bill decided he didn't care.  
Tom leaned over him, his hand sliding up Bill's back to grip the back of his shirt, shoving him harder into the grass. Bill wanted to protest, but he couldn't. The pleasure welling up inside him was too good to worry about a few grass stains. Tom's cock dragged over his prostate again and again and Bill could only desperately rock back against him to express his pleasure.  
“Nnngg, yes...” Tom whispered. “So good....God... you're so tight...” His praises made desire swamp Bill's senses in and even thicker fog and he let a moan burst from his lips. His fingernails clawed at the grass and he could feel blades of grass twining his fingers, dirt caking his acryllics.   
He was so lost in the pleasure that it was shock when Tom suddenly pulled out of him.  
“Tom... What??” Bill groaned, at first thinking they had been caught. But suddenly, Tom grabbed him, flipping him onto his back. Pushing Bill's legs up against his chest, Tom slammed back into him at a different angle. Bill arched off the ground and Tom forced him back down, his grip tight and demanding. A shudder ran through Bill's veins, the kind of excitement he got when Tom played a little rough.   
Tom shoved Bill's shirt up, baring his nipples. Bill clapped a hand over his mouth again as Tom's lips descended on the sensative, hard peaks. He sucked at one, shooting pleasure deep into the flesh. Bill writhed beneath him, hardly able to stand the level of pleasuring that he was receiving. The orgasm seemed so close, but right now it was just torturing him.  
He grabbed onto Tom's dreads, lacing his fingers in the thick, long strands. They flowed halfway down Tom's back since he didn't have them tied up and shoved under his hat. Bill took advantage of that and sank his fingers underneath the dreads, scraping his fingers over Tom's scalp. Tom moaned, the sound vibrating against Bill's flesh. In response, Tom bit at Bill's nipple, giving a quick shot of pain to the aching flesh. Bill groaned, his body arching beneath Tom's.   
Tom slid his arm under Bill, pulling him up against him, pushing his cock in deeper. Only half of Bill's back and his head were on the ground now, and Tom bore down hard on him, driving him hard against the grass and dirt. His cock was rubbing directly on Bill's prostate and Bill could hardly stand it. He felt as if he were going to explode at any second. When Tom reached between them, Bill arched his hips up as Tom's hand clasped his cock once more. His grip was tight and firm, steadily pulling Bill towards the abyss.   
He could hardly believe that fifteen minutes ago, he had been dead asleep on the bus, completely unaware, and now he was right on the edge, crying with pleasure, begging for the end, the fulfillment. Tom had that affect on him, that defied all logic and reason. If it had been anyone else, Bill would have refused to fuck behind a tour bus, on the dirty ground no less, but Tom had convinced him to do just that in under five minutes.   
Now, all Bill could do was hold on for dear life as Tom barreled into him, again and again, his hand steadily working over him. His fingers dragged up and down up and down, his thumb sometimes circling over his head, pleasuring him, and gathering up pre-cum from the oozing, little slit.   
Bill clenched his teeth, feeling like they were going break. His fingers tore at Tom's dreadlocks as the pleasure came closer and closer. At last, when he felt like he couldn't breath at all, the climax hit, like an unexpected tidal wave. His teeth bit into his palm as a screech of pleasure tried to escape. His body bucked wildly up against Tom's, completely controlled by the pleasure. Like a tsunami, the orgasm crashed over everything inside him, destroying everything in its path. When the tide finally receded, it lapped slowly at the edge of destruction, unapologetic.  
Cum layered Tom's hand and stained Bill's stomach, the hot secretion burning into his flesh like a reminder of the pleasure he had just endured.  
Above him, Tom drove into him only a few more times before he came apart. He fell against Bill, muffling the sounds of his pleasure into Bill's neck. His hot breaths rushed over Bill's pounding pulse over and over, his soft cries absorbed into Bill's flesh. Bill gave one last little moan as he felt Tom spill into him.   
They sat still for a few moments before Tom pulled out of him. Bill sat up slowly, looking down at his body. He was covered in cum, dirt, and grass stains. He was completely unpresentable. How had Tom talked him into this?  
“Fuck.” He whispered. “I have to go clean up.” He jumped to his feet, gathering his pants around his hips. He heard Tom laughing as he raced inside the bus. He tore off his clothes, stuffing them deep into his laundry basket. He ran into the bathroom, and did his best to clean off all the cum, wondering once more why he didn't make Tom wear a condom. He had just changed into another set of clothes and was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the guys coming aboard.  
“Back on the bus already, Bill?” Gustav asked.  
“He misses the perpetual motion.” Georg said, pretending the bus was moving and he couldn't stand up right.  
Bill saw Tom behind him, a smirk on his face. Their eyes met and Bill held back a laugh of his own as they shared the irony of that statement.   
The bus driver came back onto the bus and it was time to move on again. Georg and Gustav immediately headed back to bed and Bill was about to follow when Tom grabbed his arm.   
“If they go back to bed...” His voice trailed off suggestively.  
“Tom.” Bill admonished. “You don't think we could get away with it twice in one day, do you?”  
“If they're asleep,” Tom repeated, “They won't hear a thing.”  
“What about the driver?” Bill asked, quietly.  
“I guess the bathroom will have to do again.” Tom said.   
Their eyes met excitedly and they nodded in sync. Bill ran towards the stairs, and Tom was right on his heels.


End file.
